A Survivors Tale
by Black-Phinoex
Summary: A night of hanging out ends badly for five friends. What happened? Who survives? Who doesn't? Let one of the survivors tell what he knows. Let him take you on a journey of pain and loss. Let him tell you about that horrific night five of them gathered together but only two survived. Trip is included in this story too but I could only pick 4 characters.


**Black-Phinoex Here with my second oneshot. this one is a Pokemon one. It is in the POV of one of the characters. You'll have to guess which one. closer to the end I will reveal whoes point of view it is. but not before that. Italics are flashbacks of what happened to the characters. Let me know what you think of this oneshot. as always constructive criticism is welcome.** **I fixed a few mistakes that were found but nothing changed.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. This story is just for fun.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Thanks to St Elmo's Fire for pointing out some mistakes and helping me out.**

* * *

I awoke laying on the living room floor, in the dark, in my own blood. My mind was hazy and my body hurt but I knew I had to move. If I didn't none of us would survive. I forced my body up from where I laid on my side facing the window. After I managed to get to my knees I glanced around the room. The closed curtains made it hard to see but I glanced around the room anyway.

"Guys…anyone…h-hear m-me?" I called out but got no answer.

Breathing hard and shallowly I tried to get to my feet. I finally managed the task, getting my legs under me and pushing my auburn locks out of my face. I leaned heavily against the curtained window glanced around again. I tried to step away from the window but I only managed a few steps before I collapsed to the floor again.

"Hello. Anyone else awake besides me?" I asked as I lay there clutching my right side in agony.

As I lay there I thought back to hours earlier when we were all laughing and hanging out together. What happened after that? Why was I injured and hurting? Why was no one responding to my calls? I couldn't remember anything very well. All I knew was something was wrong. Something had happened to us.

"The phone. Call for help," I thought out loud to myself.

I started to drag myself over to the house phone as my cell phone was in my room. Half way to the kitchen where the phone was kept I saw an obstacle in my way. Something was laying on the floor in front of me. As I got closer I realised it was someone. I tried to hurry to whoever it was to see if they were okay. I even tried pulling myself up using the nearby couch and pushing myself forward to get to the body ahead of me faster.

"Hey you alright?" I got no response.

As I reached the person lying in front of me his dirty blond hair made me realise it was Trip. He was laying on his stomach with his eyes closed and his head resting on his left arm, his right arm rested next to his face. Blood pooled under him and I knew he had been injured. Bad.

"Trip. Hey Trip. Wake up."

I shook him gently after checking for a pulse. There was a weak one and he was breathing faintly so I knew he was still alive. I called his name again, shaking him just as gently, trying to get him to respond to me. After a couple minutes I realised Trip was out cold. I checked his pocket for a cell phone but found none so I continued my trek to the house phone for help promising to come back for Trip.

 _Trip struggled against an assailant bigger and stronger than him. As soon as he was restrained the assailant pulled out a pocket knife. Trip felt the pain of the weapon enter him multiple times before he was thrown to the floor beaten severely and left to his fate._

"What was that?" I gasped out as I looked back at trip's motionless body. I had just remembered watching Trip getting hurt. I didn't even remember seeing it happen until now.

I reached the entrance to the kitchen but found it blocked with furniture. That was when I remembered something about the previous memory of Trip. Trip and the rest of us had been harmed because we had been here when the house had been broken into. I also remembered the intruders ransacking the house and that was how the entrance to the kitchen got blocked with all the furniture.

"I have to get in there," I murmured to myself.

I tried to climb over the furniture but I was weak from blood loss. I then heard a faint sound coming from the hallway a few feet from where I lay. I remembered there was another way to get to the kitchen. I just had to get to that hallway. But what about the sound I heard? Was someone waiting in that hall? I had to take that chance. For my friends.

"Who's…th-ere…?" I weakly called out as I crawled closer to the hallway.

"You…f-riend?" a weak whisper asked me before coughing was heard.I stopped just before the dark passageway.

I forced myself to my feet using the wall and leaning on said wall I entered the hallway. The coughing got louder and now it was accompanied by laboured breathing. As I slowly and unsteadily made my way down the hall I found the source of the coughs.

"Drew," I called out in a low weak voice.

My green haired, green eyed friend was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. His eyes were closed and his body shook. His breathing was weak and uneven and every once in a while he coughed.

"You…okay?" Drew whispered back as I collapsed to my knees in front of him shaking my head no.

Drew was holding his right shoulder with his left hand and his left side with his right hand. I could see blood seeping from the wounds he was applying weak pressure to.

"W-what…h-happ…ened?" Drew asked not remembering anything.

"I…don't k-know…much. I…I think…w-we w-were a-att-attacked?" I replied back.

 _Drew flew down the hallway trying to escape the intruders. One of them caught him before he could get too far. Drew cried out in pain as his right arm was twisted behind his back and a second intruder, the one with the pocket knife, stabbed him deeply. They both left him where they had tossed him aside and after sometime he lost consciousness._

"I o-only…j-just…w-woke up to…a-gony," Drew barely managed to speak.

"Do…you have…a…cell phone?" I asked him.

"At…h-ome…was…d-dyeing…left it…to…ch-char-ge."

"Can you move?" I asked him.

Drew shook his head no.

"I gotta get to the kitchen to call for help. Sit tight someone will be here soon," I told him as my right hand gripped his in support.

"H-urry…," Drew mouthed as he nodded.

Leaning against the wall I forced myself to stand and continue towards the kitchen and the phone. I stumbled every few steps. And had to pause constantly to regain my footing and my breath. I hadn't forgotten that I was injured. I hadn't forgotten that I was bleeding out but I struggled on to complete my one goal.

As I got to the end of the hall something next to the front door caught my attention. The first thing I noticed was the front door was wide open. The second thing I noticed was the young plum haired boy laying on the floor next to the coat closet. The kitchen was just a few feet to my left but I headed to the right to check on my third friend.

 _Paul ran at one of the intruders but was over powered and brought to the floor. he was stabbed repeatedly before he was left alone. The intruder having lost interest in him. when the intruders left Paul tried to follow them but collapsed by the front door and was pushed out of the way of the door. He stopped breathing soon afterwards._

"Paul," I called out as I collapsed to the floor and dragged my body over to where Paul lay on his back facing the wall across from the closet.

Paul's eyes were closed and like Trip, Drew and Myself he was covered in blood even laying in it. His chest, sides and stomach were all riddled with wounds from a sharp object. Even as I reached him and checked for a pulse I knew without a doubt Paul was gone. I was right. No pulse. No breath. Nothing.

"Paul," I choked out. I felt tears starting to fall as I looked for his cell phone and found it. To my dismay it was dead.

I don't know how long I stayed there next to Paul's body. It couldn't have been more than a few minutes though as I heard coughing from the hallway and remembered I still had Trip and Drew to save. I didn't know where my fourth friend was but I hoped he was alive and able to hold on a little longer till I made that lifesaving call.

"Hold on guys," I thought out loud.

I reached the kitchen and that was where I found my fourth friend. His black hair was matted with blood and his eyes barely opened as I entered the kitchen.

"Ash. You okay?" I asked him.

"Will be once help gets here," he said back.

That was when I noticed the phone in Ash's hand. It was a relief to see it. I gestured to it but he shook his head.

"I haven't called yet. I reached the phone and managed to grab it but then I lost consciousness before I could call. I woke up just as you entered," Ash whispered.

I chuckled as he handed me the phone. I quickly punched in the emergency number and hit the talk button. As we waited for the call to connect I saw ash slump over and his eyes closed.

 _Ash woke up to get a glass of water. as he exited the kitchen he heard the sounds of someone trying to get inside the house. Three men in dark clothes entered the house. before Ash could utter a warning he was attacked. when he woke up he draged himself back into the kitchen grabbed the phone but lost conciousness again._

"911 what is the emergency?" a voice suddenly asked snapping me out of the memory I didn't know I had.

"3…17th …s-street…P-allet TTtown…east s-ide. Four… in-jured…one…dead. N-need…help…f-f-ast," I barely whispered into the phone.

"Hold on help is on its way. Stay on the line until they get there okay," the woman on the other end calmly said.

"S-so…t-ti-red," I half mouthed half whispered.

"317th street, Pallet Town east side. I have a caller on the line saying one confirmed dead and four others wounded. Respond quickly," the dispatcher relayed.

"So cold and tired," I mumbled in a whisper as I felt myself giving in to my wounds.

"Are you still with me," the woman asked calmly.

"Hmm," I mumbled.

"I'm losing him. Can you tell me your name?"

"O-ak. G-ary…O-Oak," I whispered as my eyes closed and I was engulfed in blackness.

I think I was out only for a short time cause when I opened my eyes again I was on my back on a stretcher with paramedics around me. I was weak, cold, hurting and very, very tired. I remember the flashing lights of the police cars and ambulances. I remember hearing something about a robbery gone wrong.

"My…f-fri-ends," I mouthed out.

"one of them is already gone. I'm sorry," a male paramedic said softly.

I felt tears falling again as I was taken out of my house and placed in the back of a waiting ambulance. I lost consciousness again wondering why I was crying over news I already knew.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of beeping. I opened my eyes weakly and saw white. I was in a hospital, alive. But how?

"I see you're awake," a voice said from my right. I looked to see a young female nurse entering my room.

"How?" I mouthed out.

"Don't speak. You have a tube down your throat. You were in such bad shape when you arrived we didn't think you would pull through. You suffered five stab wounds, a concussion, severe blood loss, a punctured lung from a broken rib and exhaustion. You have been in a coma for the past three weeks."

I took the time to let what the nurse told me set in. I had been in a coma for three weeks. I had suffered such damage to my body yet I lived. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing before opening them and signalling the nurse closer motioning for her hand.

'What about the other people brought in with me?' I spelled out on her hand.

"You're from the 317th street house that got invaded right?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Your friend Paul was gone before police and the first ambulance even arrived on the scene. Your friend Ash died on the way to the hospital. Drew is recovering well but hasn't spoken about what happened yet. Trip is in a coma but it doesn't look good for him."

* * *

Two weeks after I woke up in the hospital Drew and I were released. Trip never regained consciousness. Five days after I woke up it was discovered Trip would never recover and he was taken off his life support machines. The three people who had broken into the house were eventually found and convicted of robbery and murder. They are now in prison. Drew and I visit our friends every Friday and we both agree we will never forget them.

Paul Shinji

1998-2017

R.I.P

Beloved brother, son and friend

Trip Shot

1999-2017

Great photographer greater friend

R.I.P

R.I.P

Ash Ketchum

1999-2017

Best friend, only son

* * *

 **There we are another oneshot done. Did you guess right whoes pov it was. Let me know in a review. Don't forget to let me know what you think of this story. Did I get the mood right? What did you like? What didn't you like? Thanks for reading and please leave a small review telling me your thoughts.**

 **Black-Phinoex!**


End file.
